


dancing in the moonlight (it's caught me in a spotlight)

by lixaus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanLix, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixaus/pseuds/lixaus
Summary: it was now a whole year, since that day.chan found himself walking on that same street, again. he found himself under that same street pole, where he and felix danced until it started to rain.





	dancing in the moonlight (it's caught me in a spotlight)

**Author's Note:**

> this small oneshot is based off of the cover 'dancing in the moonlight' by alt-J !! 
> 
> i wrote this awhile ago, but I added more, and now i'm posting it here! it's... kinda like a flashback?
> 
> i may write a small series of these i think..

chan and felix were hopelessly in love. they were best friends, but also to the point of where they were in a beautiful relationship.

the way that they held hands, their fingers interlaced between each other. the long nights they spent just laying side by side, just enjoying the company. hearing each other breathe softly, felix’s head placed on chan’s chest as it rose up and down.

the nights they had walking along the streets, swinging their hands back and forth as chan hummed a soft song to calm felix.

even when chan had drowned himself in work, and shut everyone out, felix was there. he would remind him to take care of himself, to take a deep breathe. all the 3am nights that felix stayed up to make sure that chan ate and got some sleep.

chan couldn’t ask for anyone better in his life other than felix.

it was their one year anniversary, where chan asked felix to stay, just a little bit longer. he wanted to dance with felix, and have a little bit of fun with his boyfriend. so, felix stayed.

the party was fun. the beats of the song pounding in their ears, the two dancing face to face. chan’s hands on his hips, his smile bigger than the moon that they were under. felix stared at him, just admiring the look of happiness on his boyfriend’s face.

“felix.. can’t you stay a little longer?”

“i… chan.. you know my parents--”

“i know… it is getting late, isn’t it?”

“chan.. i’d love to stay but-”

“you need to go home, okay, baby? i love you.”

“i love you too, chan.”

it was late when felix had to go home, around 2am or so. he promised to text chan once he did, and so, they parted ways.

chan never got that text, because felix never made it home. whenever chan got home, he ended up falling asleep. he didn’t think much of it when he didn’t see a text from felix, he probably fell asleep as well. it was late, after all.

that thought ended when chan got a call from felix’s mother, barely able to make out the words she was sobbing. he wish he could take back the night, the night he lost his best friend, his soulmate, his whole world.

it was now a whole year, since that day.

chan found himself walking on that same street, again. he found himself under that same street pole, where he and felix danced until it started to rain.

he couldn’t help but remember the gigantic smile felix had on his face, and how he shined like the stars that were above them. felix’s giggles whenever chan kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips. everything.

he often found himself there, his fingers gently tracing over a carved ‘ _F+C_ ♡’ into the street pole.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading uwu
> 
> n please check out my other writings on twitter n stuff, @lixaus!
> 
> n remember:
> 
> STAY, don't STRAY.


End file.
